Class Reunion
by Tristitia13
Summary: "... Dame-Tsuna?" The former students of Namimori class 1-A get together for their 10-year reunion. Who knew that some certain Mafioso were going to crash their party? One-shot, maybe two-shot. No pairings yet. OCC Tsuna


Ok, I'm actually not sure what Tsuna's teacher was called, so I made the name up. Deal with it, people. Also, I think Tsuna's class is 1-A, right? Right? If I get it wrong, please tell me. Also, all the names of the students except for the Reborn characters are made up.

Lastly, I'm sure there are lots of fics before mine that have the same idea and plot. Before you flame me, know that I didn't copy this off anyone, and that I tried to make this as original as possible. Sorry if it isn't.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine. If it was, Tsuna would probably remain in his HDWM all the time.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, classroom 1-A of Namimori Middle School was buzzing with people. They weren't students, however. All of the visitors were young adults in their early twenties, wandering around the classroom with fascination and excitement.<p>

"-Oh, I remember! I used to sit at that desk by the window-"

"-Remember when we set Takamura-sensei's pants on fire-"

"-I carved my initials right into here-"

"Ok, everyone, quiet down please!" The oldest person in the classroom clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. When he saw that he had it, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You all might not remember me, but I'm your former homeroom teacher, Takamura-sensei."

Polite clapping and some booing was heard throughout the room.

"I don't care if you boo at my math teaching-" here all clapping was immediately abandoned for booing "-but I was the one who set up this reunion, so you brats better be grateful!"

Chuckles were heard.

"So, as you all know, we came here today to celebrate the 10-Year Reunion of Class 1-A. And what better way to celebrate than to have a good old math class?"

This time the room was filled with groans.

"Everyone get to their seats, and I'll call roll."

There was much shuffling and confusion as the former students struggled to remember where they sat and get to their desks.

"Akira Inoue!"

"Here!"

"Banji Ichinose!"

"Here!"

"Chizusa Tomoya!"

"Here!"

This continued for a few minutes until…

"Gokudera Hayato!"

There was silence before whispers broke out.

"Who's Gokudera? It doesn't look like he's here."

"Oh, don't you remember? He was that transfer student from Italy."

"Yeah, looked like a real delinquent. Silver hair and all."

"And he was always sucking up to Dame-Tsuna, calling him 'Juudaime' or whatever."

There was a pause in the flowing gossip as all of the people turned to the one who had just spoken, who happened to be Chizusa Tomoya.

"… Who's Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yeah, don't remember him."

"Me neither."

"Oh come on guys! You know, the short little kid with the spiky brown hair that always failed at everything? Useless, No-Good Tsuna?"

"…"

A thoughtful silence descended as the adults all tried to recall such a person. Takamura-sensei sighed as the former students all got distracted from their current task. But then again… he didn't remember a 'Dame-Tsuna' either.

"… Oh, I think I remember now. Wasn't he the pervert always running around in his boxers?"

"!"

Now exclamations of sudden revelations could be heard from everyone.

"Oh, _that_ Dame-Tsuna!"

"I remember now. He beat Mochida-senpai in his boxers too, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. He had this flame thing on his forehead and was shouting something about a 'Dying Will'."

"Oh come on. There's no way a person could have a flame on their forehead."

"But it's true!"

"Oh, wasn't he always hanging out with Gokudera and Yamamoto?"

"Yamamoto? You mean the baseball star?"

"Yeah, that one. I wonder where he is today. I don't see him here."

"He must be playing in the major leagues by now. That guy was a baseball prodigy."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Ahem!" Takamura coughed again to get his ex-students' attention. "Please save the discussions for later. Moving on…"

The class quieted down as he began calling names again. Then one name caught everyone's attention.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

No one answered. The people looked around to see if she was here, and then started talking among themselves again.

"I remember! Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol!"

"Yeah, she was really pretty. And sweet, too."

"I wonder where she is right now. Someone like her should've been real successful in life, huh?"

"Actually, I heard a rumor in high school that she was dating Dame-Tsuna!"

"…"

"WHAT?"

"No way, that's just impossible."

"Yeah, there's no way Kyoko-chan would date a guy like Dame-Tsuna! I mean, that guy's pathetic!"

"Seriously. Who came up with a bad joke like that?"

Takamura-sensei was just about to call order again when the classroom door slammed open, effectively silencing the rowdy bunch. A handsome raven-haired man stood menacingly in the doorway, his sharp gray eyes narrowed in displeasure. He was wearing an expensive black suit and had a steel tonfa glinting in one hand.

"Herbivores. You're too noisy. Quiet down or I'll bite you all to death."

There was a stunned silence in the room.

"… Hibari-san?"

"Is that Hibari-san?"

"What's he doing here, at our reunion?"

"God, he's still just as scary as before…"

Suddenly, a hand came from behind and patted the ex-prefect's shoulder.

"Maa maa, Kyouya, don't be like that. Besides, you're not the Disciplinary Leader anymore, right?" a soft, melodious voice said calmly.

Hibari turned and growled at the person behind him. "Don't tell me what to do, herbivore!" he snapped, brandishing his tonfas.

The whole class, even the teacher, shivered in fear. It was hard to forget Hibari and his tonfas. They all felt sorry for the poor person who had dared talk back to Hibari Kyouya. There was no doubt that the person was going to get bitten to death.

"Put the tonfas away, Kyouya. Now's not the time to fight. We can have a sparring match later, if you want."

Hibari glared again, but, to everyone's surprise, slowly lowered his tonfas, seemingly satisfied with the promise of a good fight later. He turned and stalked down the hallway, much like how he used to patrol the halls of Namimori when he was still the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

Now that Hibari was gone, the class could see that daring man who had challenged Hibari's word and survived. They all gasped. Standing in the doorway was probably four of the most beautiful people, three men and one woman, they had ever laid eyes upon, all wearing expensive silk suits like the one Hibari had had on.

One had shoulder-length silver hair and deep, emerald green eyes. He was smoking a cigarette and scanning his surrounding suspiciously. He had a rough, rebellious look that conjured up excited squeals from the female population.

Another man had black, slightly spiky hair and tan skin. He was tall and muscular, like a sportsman, and was wearing a cheerful smile that made women swoon. He had a scar on his chin, but that only served to enhance his mature and mysterious look.

The woman had long orange hair and big, expressive eyes. She was wearing a pink silk dress that neatly accented her curvy figure. She had a sweet smile on her face. The men in the class felt their blood rushing to their cheeks as they stared at her.

But none of these three could compare to the figure standing in front, the one who had subdued Hibari. He was shorter than the other two men and very slender, with pale white skin like a doll's. He had slightly spiky chocolate brown hair that trailed in long silky locks down his back. Shining brown eyes the color of honey regarded the class in amusement, and a small smile adorned soft pink lips.

"Hello. Sorry we're so late." A light, almost feminine voice came out of his mouth. The class was enchanted.

"A-ah, y-yes. And who might you all be?" Takamura-sensei questioned shakily, still stunned by the group's beauty.

The male in front blinked in surprise. "Ah? You don't remember me, Takamura-sensei? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The class was once again filled with stunned silence.

Suddenly, one of the people blurted out, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, as in Dame-Tsuna?"

All the others turned to glare at the perpetrator. There was no way a person this beautiful could be Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna laughed when he heard his old nickname. "Ah, that's what I was called back then, wasn't it, Kyoko?" He turned to the woman beside him.

Kyoko giggled. "Yep, Tsu-kun! You were a bit dame back then, weren't you?"

All four members shared a laugh at the memory, while the rest of the class stared in shock, comprehension slowing dawning on them.

"Wait… is that Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Kyoko turned at the mention of her name. "Yes, that's right."

"And… Yamamoto?"

The former baseball player laughed cheerfully. "Hey guys! Nice seeing you again!"

"And… Gokudera Hayato?"

"Che." The bomber turned away in annoyance.

All of the people in the classroom turned to Tsuna. "And… Dame-Tsuna?"

"The one and only."

There was the sound of something hard making contact with the ground. The adults snapped out of their trances with alarm. They hurried over to the direction of the noise.

Takamura-sensei had fainted.

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

* * *

><p>Might be continued later, might not be. Depends on the reception, I guess. So please review you guys, if you want a continuation. Criticism welcomed, flames partially welcomed, I guess?<p>

See you guys later!


End file.
